Tudo Começa Com Uma Amizade
by Rapz2007
Summary: É um romance com risadas por uma parte e também terá uns dramas típico de romances....Terá a participação de um grupo musical que já acabou mas na fic eles estarão juntos ainda....todos estarão cursando o terceiro ano do colegial... espero que cutam...
1. Os quartos

_**Tudo Começa Com Uma Amizade**_

Ano 197 DC (Depois da Colonização), cinco garotas estão indo para o Japão depois de uma delas ter sofrido um acidente e ficado praticamente um ano fazendo fisioterapia para conseguir andar direito novamente já havia ficado em coma durante alguns meses. Elas estão vindo da Inglaterra.

Chegando no país, resolvem deixar suas malas na casa que haviam comprado e irem se matricularem em algum colégio. Não muito longe da casa delas, elas encontram um colégio que no portão havia um aviso dizendo: "As matrículas serão abertas a partir do dia 27 de julho às 8h". Ainda faltava um mês. Assim que leram o bilhete resolveram dar uma volta pela cidade e comprarem os materiais básicos para escola. Assim não precisariam comprar depois.

Depois das compras feitas foram para casa almoçar e começar a decorar a casa e arruma-la. A casa tem três andares.

**Capítulo 1: Os quartos**

A casa tem três andares, 12 quartos, sendo cinco deles suíte. Três suítes no segundo andar e dois no terceiro. Kaori e Naru ficaram no terceiro andar enquanto Érika, Mônica e Midory ficaram no segundo. A casa tem dois banheiros a mais em cada andar (incluindo o primeiro). A cozinha é bem espaçosa, é separada da sala de jantar por uma porta. A sala de jantar e a sala são uma do lado da outra não tem portas separando os cômodos. Na frente da casa tem uma garagem que cabem dois carros e um pequeno jardim. Atrás da casa também tem um pequeno jardim, uma quadra poli-esportiva e uma sala bem grande.

Começaram a arrumar a casa pelos quartos. Cada uma arrumou o seu de acordo com seu gosto. Os outros restantes, todas deram idéias e no final fizeram um padrão para todos, mas sem muita coisa para que quando alguém viesse, poder colocar o que quisesse.

Os quartos das meninas eram parecidos em certos pontos porque cada uma tinha algumas coisas que as outras não tinham.

Todas tinham as camas de acordo com seu gosto, o guarda-roupa era do mesmo modelo, mas de cores diferentes. As penteadeiras também eram iguais para todas. Elas tinham uma escrivaninha, uma mesa de cabeceira, um som, um computador e uma TV em seus quartos.

Kaori Yumi tem 1,65m, cabelos até a cintura, olhos e cabelos castanhos claros e tem 57kg. Ela colocou uma estante de tamanho médio ao lado de sua escrivaninha para guardar seus livros. Colocou um tipo de cabide ao lado da porta para colocar suas bolsas e mochilas. Também colocou um porta CD de mesa no rack que tinha para colocar sua TV e seu som, para guardar seus CDs. Em sua mesa de cabeceira têm um despertador, um abajur com cúpula com desenhos de flores. A mesa também tem uma gaveta onde ela guarda um livro que lê todas as noites antes de dormir (o que ela estava lendo no momento era o "Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Askaban").

Naru Narussegawa 1,67m, cabelos até o joelho da cor azul-cobalto, os olhos azul-avermelhado e tem 58kg. Ela colocou um quadro de flor acima de sua cama. Além da TV e do som também tinha um vídeo game. Colocou seu material escolar na mesinha, um pequeno pote de doces na sua mesa de cabeceira junto com um manga que lê sempre antes de dormir, o despertador e o abajur que tinha desenhos de animais na cúpula.

Mutsumi Yamadash tem 1,64m, cabelos até o ombro da cor castanho escuro, olhos castanho claro e tem 55kg. Em frente à porta ela colocou sua escrivaninha com uma pequena estante do lado para guardar seus mangas. Colocou sua TV e seu som na parede do lado direito da escrivaninha. E para finalizar colocou um tapete felpudo da cor azul escuro. Em sua mesa de cabeceira colocou um copo d'água, um manga, seu abajur (que era da Sakura Card Captors) e seu despertador.

Mônica Kinomoto tem 1,65m, cabelos até o meio das costas da cor vermelha e cacheados, olhos verdes e 60kg. Seu quarto ficou parecido com o da Mutsumi a não ser pelos mangas e o tapete felpudo. A localização dos móveis também ficou parecida pelo fato de que uma ajudou uma a outra a arrumar o quarto. No seu quarto, Mônica, colocou um tapete liso e nas paredes havia vários pôsteres de algumas "boy bands". Na sua mesa de cabeceira, Mônica, deixa seu despertador, seu abajur que tem a forma do Mario Car e junto com tudo isso, também deixa seu game boy que com o qual, joga todas as noites antes de dormir.

Érika Lazzaro tem 1,64m, cabelos até o meio das costas e loiros, os olhos são azuis e tem 55kg. Seu quarto é o mais simples. Em sua cabeceira, tem um despertador e seu abajur que tem desenhos de violetas em sua cúpula. Na gaveta da cabeceira, Érika guarda seu diário em que escreve todas as noites antes de dormir.

Na sala elas colocaram uma TV de 54 polegadas, um DVD com caraokê e um som.

As garotas demoraram as férias inteiras para decorar a casa por completa.

Chega o dia da matrícula.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A

Oie! Espero que tenham gostado daki umas duas semanas eu posto o próx cap pq minhas aulas começam semana que vem e sendo assim demora um pouco mais para postar...

cometem por favor! falo de joelhos implorando a todos os leitores

bom, teh mais!

bjs para todos!

fui!


	2. Primeiro dia de aula

**Capítulo 2: Primeiro dia de aula**

Todas acordam cedo para poderem fazer a matrícula e assim conseguirem cair na mesma sala. Foram umas das primeiras a chegar. Assim que fizeram a matrícula, foram conhecer a escola, juntamente com um grupo de pessoas que também fizeram a matrícula. Quando acabaram o "tour" pela escola eram 9h e decidiram ir comprar os materiais e os uniformes que precisavam para escola.

Meio dia as garotas já estavam em casa. Naru foi fazer o almoço e Kaori ajudou colocando a mesa enquanto as outras três foram tomar banho e se trocar. Depois que todas almoçaram, Mutsumi lavou a louça e Érika tirou a mesa enquanto Naru e Kaori foram tomar banho e se trocar.

À tarde todas foram conhecer um pouco mais da cidade porque quando estavam decorando a casa não tiveram muito tempo para passear. Aproveitaram para fazer umas compras também.

Como as aulas só começariam em Setembro (ou seja, ainda faltava um mês), todas as cinco aproveitaram o máximo o verão.

Em Setembro todas se preparam para seu primeiro dia de aula. Elas chegam cedo e quando estão se encaminhando para sala encontram um homem que estava pegando vários papéis no chão.

- Aqui. – fala Kaori entregando alguns papéis para o homem.

- Obrigado!

- De nada. Estou vendo que o senhor está precisando de ajuda.

- É. Você poderia me ajudar? Eu tenho que levar essa papelada toda até a sala 15.

- Claro! Até porque minha aula será nessa sala. – fala Kaori pegando o resto dos papéis do chão.

Os dois juntamente com as outras garotas foram para sala.

Depois que os seis chegaram, o homem colocou os papéis na mesa e saiu da sala.

Os alunos começaram a chegar e pouco depois bateu o sinal.

O mesmo homem voltou à sala trazendo com sigo um retro-projetor e fechou a porta da sala.

Quando todos estavam em silêncio ele começou a falar:

- Bom dia! Meu nome é Ivan Khun e serei o professor de História de vocês, essa e a próxima aula você terão de me aturar. Para começarmos a aula eu farei a chamada, falarei sobre o conteúdo do mês e passarei algumas transparências do começo da matéria. Eu suponho que todos já estejam com todo o material que usaremos na aula em mãos. Para quem não tem, o material está em uma lista que vocês receberam ao fazer a rematrícula ou a matrícula. Bom, vamos começar.

O professor fez a chamada, passou o conteúdo e depois começou a passar as transparências e a explicar a matéria.

Quando o sinal bateu, o professor falou:

- Bom pessoal, por hoje é só. Estudem o próximo capítulo para próxima aula. Você. – fala o professor apontando para Kaori.

- Sim?

- Me ajude a levar essas coisas para a outra sala?

- Claro! – fala Kaori levantando do seu lugar e indo ajudar o professor.

Como a sala em que o professor iria dar aula era praticamente ao lado da sala 15, Kaori não demorou a voltar.

- Ei, você! – fala um garoto para Kaori.

- Sim?

- Você poderia, por favor, me emprestar as anotações da aula que acabou de ter? É que eu acabei de chegar e perdi as primeiras aulas.

- Tudo bem. Aqui está.

- Valeu!

- Meu nome é Chang Wufei.

- Eu me chamo Kaori Yumi, prazer. Sei que não é da minha conta, mas como você consegui entrar na terceira aula?

- Bem, é meio constrangedor... – responde Wufei educadamente.

- Tudo bem, se não quer falar eu entendo. – agradece Kaori.

- Não é isso. Eu cheguei na primeira aula, mas tive uns problemas intestinais... – fala Wufei encabulado.

- Entendi. Desculpe-me por perguntar.

- Tudo bem. Por acaso você qual será a próxima aula? – pergunta Wufei.

- Não. Ainda não entregaram o cronograma.

- Valeu! E pelo visto saberemos já já. A professora vem vindo. – fala Wufei vendo a professora entrar na sala.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A

Espero que tenham gostado do cap...assim que possível atualizo...espero comentários!


	3. O Sorteio

**Capítulo 3: O Sorteio**

Uma mulher jovem usando um terno feminino azul marinho (composto de saia e casaco) e cabelos negros presos em um coque e com cara bem séria entra na sala.

- Bom dia classe! Para quem não me conhece eu me chamo Kioko Yamada e lecionarei Japonês a vocês. Peguem seus cadernos que eu irei ditar o conteúdo programático e a seguir passarei uma atividade para nota.

Depois que a professora passou a atividade, falou:

- Daqui a 15 minutos recolherei a atividade e então faremos o sorteio das funções que cada um fará no Festival.

- Professora? De qual Festival a senhorita está falando? – pergunta Kaori.

- Assim que terminarem de fazer a atividade eu explico sobre o assunto e sortearemos as funções. – responde Kioko educadamente.

- Obrigada professora! – agradece Kaori voltando a fazer sua atividade.

Passado os quinze minutos, a professora recolheu a atividade.

- Para quem não sabe, a nossa escola promove todo ano o Festival de Abertura. Ele é uma espécie de boas vindas aos novos alunos e funcionários da escola, além de abrir nosso período letivo. E dentro desta vasilha – mostra uma vasilha redonda em cima da mesa que estava cheia de pequenos papeis dobrados – estão cada função que os alunos farão no Festival. Como esta sala tem 42 alunos eu separei da seguinte forma, 5 alunos serão monitores e ajudarão na preparação e durante a festa, 7 alunos irão fazer a decoração das barracas da sala e de mais alguma coisa para festival que solicitarem e durante o festival estarão em uma barraca ajudando os amigos, 15 alunos se encarregarão das bebidas e 15 dos doces. Alguma dúvida? – a professora olha a sala – Vejo que não. As garotas irão sortear primeiro, e depois os garotos.

Kaori tira bebida e fica meio chateada, já que queria ser monitora. Uma garota que senta ao lado de Kaori tira bebida e fala:

- Não acredito. E agora, o que eu faço? – fala a garota sem saber o que fazer.

- Com licença. Sem querer me intrometer, mas já intrometendo. O que aconteceu? – pergunta Kaori assim que houve a garota.

- É que eu tirei bebida e não nada de interessante para fazer. – fala a garota desanimada.

- Eu também tirei bebida! – fala Kaori mais animada – Ei! Eu tive uma idéia, lá em casa eu tenho um livro sobre bebidas do mundo inteiro. Que tal você lá em casa para nós duas vermos que bebidas faremos? – pergunta Kaori.

- Pode ser. Mas, eu não vou atrapalhar seus pais ou quem for da sua casa?

- Que nada! Eu moro com umas amigas, nossos pais estão pelo mundo afora. Não se preocupe, somos bem comportadas – fala Kaori assim que vê a cara da garota quando falou que morava longe dos pais.

- Ok então. Eu me chamo Ana!

- E eu Kaori. Prazer!

Naru sorteia a tira doce e fica bem feliz já que ama cozinhar (e comer também!). Mustumi e Mônica tiram ficam sendo monitoras, e Érika decoradora. Érika não gosta muito da idéia já que as garotas ficaram como decoradoras eram todas "patricinhas" e ela não gosta muito de ter que passar muito tempo com garotas como aquelas.

Depois que todas as garotas sortearam, foi a vez dos garotos. Wufei, que estava na primeira fila, sorteou primeiro e tirou bebida assim como Kaori, Trowa e Heero estavam um atrás do outro e os dois ficaram encarregados de fazer doce. Passa mais alguns garotos e Quatre sorteia e fica como monitor. Depois de mais alguns garotos Duo sorteia por último e tira bebida (para o azar do Wufei e alegria do Heero).

- Todos já sortearam?… Alguém tem alguma dúvida?… Não? Ótimo! Como falta pouco para acabar a aula, eu passarei uma atividade que vocês deverão começar agora e me entregar na próxima aula que será amanhã. Peguem seus cadernos e anotem o que eu irei dizer.

Assim que a professora acaba de ditar, bate o sinal.

- Não esqueçam da atividade. Quem esquecer levará negativo. Até a próxima aula e podem sair.

Os alunos e a professora saem da sala, com a exceção de alguns alunos…

- Ka, Anda logo! – fala Érika impaciente.

- Calma!… Viu? Já peguei o livro. Doeu esperar? – fala Kaori.

- Doeu sim – fala Érika sarcasticamente andando até a porta com Kaori.

- Engraçadinha. Saiba que quando você fica com fome fica muito agressiva. E outra coisa, eu pedi para me esperar, se não queria era só falar e ir com as outras até a cantina.

- Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

Enquanto isso…

- Pessoal! Vocês viram o meu manga da Sakura? É que eu queria acabar de ler ele ainda hoje. – fala Duo fuçando na sua mochila.

- Não! Nós não vimos e pare de bagunçar a sala! – fala Heero nervoso vendo Duo tirar tudo da mochila para achar o maga.

- Achei! – fala Duo sem nem ouvir as reclamações do amigo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

N/A

Oi meus caros leitores! Me desculpem pela demora para postar, mas sabem como é, escola é igual a trabalhos e lições pra beça...Bem, espero que gostem do capítulo...Agradeço a todos que comentaram nos capítulos anteriores...Também peço para comentarem sobre esse...mesmo que for para dizer que está uma droga! ...

Bem, eu vou indo

Teh mais!

Bjs! Fui! P


End file.
